


MCYT Oneshots

by Skye_cookie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP War, Fluff and Angst, Manberg, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pogtopia, dreamnotfound, l'manburg, mcyt - Freeform, mcytoneshot, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_cookie/pseuds/Skye_cookie
Summary: It's just me goofing around with short story ideas because a whole book is a lot to be committed to. It's all of our faves from the dream SMP. I do not ship the minors because it makes them uncomfortable, I may add some ships in here to my later entries once i find out who is comfortable with what. I prefer reading angst because fluff makes me feel gross but for the sake of readers fluff will definitely be here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 2





	MCYT Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I started writing these a long time ago but I was too scared to post them here, so they will not be about recent SMP events. 
> 
> Just a friendly reminder:
> 
> -I do not own or claim any of the characters or anything relating to the dream SMP.  
> -This will be original plot lines, if you want to use it just ask and give me some credit first.  
> -If you have any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions, please feel free to contact me through my Wattpad account (Skyelove520) or in the comments at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you and Happy readings <3

For a little Background, this is right after Wilbur goes insane. This takes place in the Pogtopia base. For the sake of the angst we are pretending it is real, not in Minecraft. Spoilers ahead.

No shipping is done in this chapter, just some lower level angst and mentions of family-like relationships.

Trigger warning: Bømbś, äršøñ, mentions of broken family relationships, and mûrdër. 

Enjoy!  
================================================================================

"Wilbur you can't do this," Tommy begged. "You know I love disruption but not this way! You are putting Tubbo in danger!"

"Tommy, that's not the point anymore. Schlatt is going to keep us banned and continue to try and kill us. And if he finds out Tubbo is a spy he's going to die anyway. He probably already knows anyway, thanks to your little escapade to Manburg," Wilbur spat. "You need to be more careful! You could've died! You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm blowing it all up during Tubbo's speech."

Wilbur got up from the table and turned to leave, but he was stopped by a cold blade to his throat. "Oh you aren't getting away that easy, Wilbur Soot. You aren't blowing up Tubbo or anyone else." Techno attempted to push him back down into the seat across from Tommy. 

Wilbur lashed out, trying to wriggle free from his grip, "Oh I don't trust you-you anarchist! You only want to see war. He doesn't really work for you, Tommy. He's just here to see a fight. You're just like Dream! If there is a government to fight or turmoil to stir up you're happy you pig!"

"Sit down ex-president Soot. What happened to chill-bur?" Techno scoffed laughed at himself, ignoring Wilburs glare.

"Will, you can't do this," Tommy insisted. "Remember L'manburg? We can bring it back! We just need to talk to Schlatt. We can be partners again and-and no one needs to get hurt-"

"Oh Tommy. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy." Wilbur threw his head back in an unearthly cackle that sent chills down Tommy's spine. "You never had any power. It was always me who was running the show. You would never have even been anything had it not been for me. Let me do this. You will see. It is what needs to happen, Tommy. Why don't you understand?"

Tommy blinked back the tears brimming his eyes. He motioned for a now increasingly angry Technoblade to hold back his rage. He was going to reason with Wilbur. He wasn't going to let the man who had been more than a big brother to him delve even deeper into insanity.

"Why do you care, Tommy?" Wilbur prodded. "Why are you trying to be the voice of reason? Remember during the first war, when you tried to make Dream duel you one on one? And I tried to stop you? And you didn't listen? You almost died, but that didn't stop you from making everything more full of chaos. Why do you care if i blow this up? It's not L'manburg anymore. L'manburg is GONE, Tommy, GONE. So what's the big deal?"

"Why do I care, Wilbur?" The tears had begun to spill over, leaving trails down his cheeks. Wilbur had never seen him cry before, yet some part of his was satisfied by the rise in him. "Wilbur, I care because Tubbo is my best friend. And Nikki and Phil. are your's! And-and Fundy is your kid remember? Your child! All of them and more are going to be there. You are blowing up your family! Do you really want to do that, you Scum Bag! What about Bad and Sapnap and George?"

"They're with Dream. He gave me bombs and that was it. He wants destruction. He wants us to be weak."

"NO, WILBUR! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE. NOT TUBBO, NOT NIKKI, NOT FUNDY, NO ONE. YOU HEAR ME?" 

Techno was shocked by Tommy's outburst. He hadn't had one in such a long time. He couldn't believe it but he actually felt bad for him. He didn't want the chaos. He wanted Tommy and Tubbo to be safe. What was wrong with him? 

Wilbur laughed sickly. "You can't contain me, Tommy." And with that he through an ender pearl into the air, disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

"Techno," Tommy spoke, his face hard and his voice stern. "We aren't letting him blow up L'manburg. We are getting the old Wilbur back. No matter what it takes."

"Tommy, I don't know if that's such a good idea. Wilbur seems to have a lot of murderous rage right now and-"

"Techno. We aren't letting him blow up L'manburg. Got it?"

"Got it."


End file.
